Bleeding Roses
by ScarredSilver
Summary: Silver came across Rose and her pokemon after training in Mount Silver, seeing they were enjoying a peaceful break to play by the stream. But all that changes for the worst. Rating for Blood and Gore. SilverXOc ...something was wrong with me .


**I did another SoulSilver oneshot with Silver and my Oc...because I was bored and my friend had started reminding me about Lost Silver T~T uuuugh well anyways...this is gory and somewhat graphic...it was around 12 in the morning so some things might not be as clear...**

**Anyways, that's my warning, the gore and blood and such...  
**

**Enjoy if you can!**

* * *

Silver headed down the road away from Mount Silver, his pokemon all tired in their poke balls from training all day. It was around four and they had been out since six that morning in preparation for their rematch with Rose even though the redhead had a feeling he would lose to her again like always. Silver let out a sigh as he put a hand to his head and moved his bangs out of his eyes, noticing his jacket had gotten dirty from running around the mountain for hours on end. The trainer felt his feraligatr's poke ball jerk once before the pokemon let himself out, something he was now accustomed to do, not that Silver minded. "Not too tired?" he asked and the water type pokemon shook his head as he followed at the redhead's side. Silver looked ahead and he saw a furret with a nevermeltice around her neck run out into the road. She stood up on her hind legs and looked over to him, grinning and waving her front paws happily. "Fur furret!" she called to them and he recognized it as Rett, Rose's pokemon. Rett stayed in the middle of the road until they got closer and she scurried back the way she came, calling for the two to follow her. The feraligatr did instantly but Silver hesitated a moment, not really wanting to see his rival before he was ready to battle her again.

He stopped next top his pokemon when he saw Rose standing at the edge of the stream, reaching out to Shockz and Toka her pikachu and tokakiss who were playing around in the water. Rett let out her high pitched version of a roar before leaping onto her trainer's back and using her as a diving board to plunge into the water, making Rose lean dangerously over the edge like she was going to fall in but she regained her balance easily as she started laughing. She straightened up and turned around, blinking in surprise when she saw Silver but quickly started grinning again as she headed over to him, her typhlosion, Detonate, following at her side with the same expression on his face as his trainer. "Hey Silver! What are you doing out here?" she asked as she stopped in front of him and the redhead out his hands in his pockets before looking off to the side. "I was training." he replied flatly and Rose lost the smile. "Well why don't you have a snack with us?" she asked, waving a hand to the red blanket under the tree against the raised ledge that the road led up to where her espeon, Jewel, and noctowl, Noctly, were sleeping.

"I don't think-" he started to refuse but his feraligatr let out an excited exclamation before going over to the stream with the typhlosion, the two jumping in with the three other pokemon. "Come on it'll be fine!" she reassured and grabbed his arm, leading him over to the blanket and sitting down in the shade. Silver hesitated but sighed and sat down next to her, not looking very comfortable as he shifted around. Rose giggled when as she watched him and laid back, her arms behind her head to cushion it from the ground. "Just relax!" she teased and bent her leg, knocking him in the side with her knee. He huffed and swatted her leg away, getting another amused giggle from the girl. Silver started grumbling as he put his elbows on his knees and leaned his chin on his palms, slouching over as he watched his feraligatr and Detonate playing in the water. He felt his eyelids growing heavy after a while and was starting to let out a yawn until he heard a stomp that caused him to jerk into alertness. "What's the matter?" Rose asked as she looked up at the redhead, still lying down next to him. "Didn't you hear that?" Silver asked, looking to her now as she sat up. "Hear what?" she asked and he heard another stomp, much closer this time. "That!" he practically shouted and Rose looked around for a moment before shaking her head.

Silver got up and looked around too, able to hear a repetition of stomping like something large and heavy was walking and getting closer. He looked back to his rival who finally seemed to hear it as she got up and looked over to where the road was. "It's probably just a pokemon." she said and waved a hand like it was nothing. Silver huffed and was about to say how no pokemon worth being not alert around could make that loud of a step when merely walking when a loud cracking cut him off, causing the two trainers and their pokemon to quickly look over to the road again as a rhydon broke down a tree with a load roar, it's horn spinning rapidly and it had a menacing glint in it's eyes as it looked to Rose. Rose stared at it along with her pokemon for a moment before she looked to Toka who quickly sprang out of the water. "Toka use extrasensory!" she shouted, knowing they would have to fight the pokemon away. The pokemon flew at the bigger one, ready to use the move, but the rhydon slammed him into the ground with a hammer arm, a sickening crunch coming from the impact. "Toka?" Rose screamed when the rhydon moved it's arm and Toka was lying in the small indent made from the impact, crushed and bloody and not breathing. Rose made a move to run over but Silver grabbed the back of her vest to stop her.

"Rett use surf!" she shrieked to the furret who growled angrily and a wave of water appeared behind her but the rhydon as faster and sent a rock blast hurtling at the attacking pokemon, knocking her into a sturdy tree and pining her between the boulder and wood, crushing her. The two trainers stared at it as blood trickled from under the boulder and Silver could feel Rose shaking as she looked to Noctly who instantly flew up into the air. "Use Fly!" she shouted to her pokemon who quickly flew up and dive-bombed the ground-rock type pokemon but it used fury attack, impaling the flying type at least five times so she fell to the ground in an unnatural shaped heap of blood and feathers, a pool of blood quickly forming under her lifeless body. "Shockz use iron tail!" she screamed and put her hands over her ears as she ducked her head. Her pikachu leapt out of the water and her tail glowed, ready to swipe at the rhydon's face but it used hammer arm to crush it into a tree, the electric type pokemon letting out a pitiful squeal of pain as the life was squished out of her and her blood splattered along with her teammate's. "Jewel use psychic!" Rose sobbed, putting her hands over her face as she felt her espeon jump in front of her and Silver who was unable to do anything but stare in horror. He forced himself to look over to his feraligatr and Detonate, wondering why they weren't doing anything, and saw that they were frozen in the shallow water, staring just like the redhead was.

Jewel's eye's lit up as she used her move but the rhydon growled and shot a rock blast at the espeon, it slamming into her and Silver pulled Rose away from it as her pokemon was sent hurtling back into a cluster of trees, being pinned under the boulder and obviously crushed. Rose stared at her pokemon's twitching paw that was sticking out from under the boulder until she heard Detonate run in front of her to protect her, growling at the rhydon who had taken a step closer. Rose quickly turned her head as she saw the larger pokemon's horn starting to turn, showing it was about to use horn drill on her last pokemon and she wasn't about to let him die too while she stood still. Detonate's flames shot from his back as he narrowed his eyes at the pokemon who had lowered it's head, scraping a foot along the ground as it lined it's rotating horn at the fire type who wasn't going to move. "Detonate no!" Rose shrieked as the ground-rock type pokemon charged at them, jerking her vest away from Silver who gasped in alarm and shoved Detonate out of the way so he wouldn't be injured. The typhlosion was knocked back into Silver and the two fell back out of the way and they had enough time to look at Rose who had a relieved smile on her face at seeing her first pokemon and Silver were safe but with nothing there to protect her the rhydon rammed into her and crushed her against the wall of the fifteen foot ledge, digging it's now still horn into her abdomen as she let out a shout of pain.

Rose put her shaking hands on the pokemon's muzzle, looking up to look at it in the eyes as Silver quickly got to his feet to try and help her. "Feraligatr use hydro pump!" he shouted and looked back to the stream where he last saw his pokemon but he was knocked out face first in the water, having finally passed out from training that day. The redhead was about to reach for another poke ball when he Rose let out a strangled cry of pain and looked up. The rhydon had pressed harder into her stomach and Silver could see blood starting to run down her shirt and jeans, her light blue shirt starting to turn dark red as she bit her lip and moved her legs slightly that were above the ground by three feet. "Rose don't move!" Silver shouted to her and she looked to him, her green brown eyes filled with pain that caused Silver's heart to lurch. "T-take care of D-Detonate…p-p-please?" she asked and started to smile slightly, blood beginning to leak from the corners of her mouth and down her chin. Silver stared at her and opened his mouth to say something but was only able to let out a choking gasp as he saw her eyes get wide and the rhydon start rotating it's horn, slowly at first before it grew faster and it shoved it's horn all the way into the girl causing her to scream in pain as her stomach was ripped apart.

"Rose!" Silver shouted and stepped closer as the rhydon pulled back, letting Rose fall to the ground as it backed away, it's horn and muzzle covered in blood. The redhead fell to his knees next to her and pulled her head into his lap, seeing she was till breathing shallowly. He Didn't want to look at her stomach, able to imagine what it looked like. "Rose you're going to be fine! Open your eyes!" he pleaded, putting his hands on either aside of her face as he leaned closer. "Rose!" he said frantically and shook her head a little, able to feel his eyes starting to moisten with unshed tears. He fought with her all the time and got upset when she always won at everything they competed in but he had never wished her to die. The girl opened her eyes slightly and looked up into his silver ones, a small bloody smile coming to her face as she saw him. The smile was too much and it made Silver let out a sob and a shudder as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. Rose's eyes closed as her body grew limp and lifeless in Silver's arms seconds later and the redhead gasped. "Rose! Rose don't! Please! Open your eyes!" he pleaded and leaned closer, his tears starting to drip onto her forehead and into her messy brown bangs.

The girl didn't respond and Silver started to tremble as he stared at her, attempting to wipe the blood off her face with a gloved hand as Detonate slowly made his way over to them, tears of his own falling into the grass from his red sorrow filled eyes. Silver bit his lip as he closed his eyes, having forgotten about the rhydon until he heard chuckling. He quickly looked up and watched as Giovanni made his way over, stopping next to the rhydon who was standing a few feet away. "I had no idea you would react that way, Silver." he mused as he returned the murderous pokemon to it's poke ball and the redhead's eyes grew wide as he realized the pokemon who killed Rose and the majority of her pokemon belong to his father. "What have you done?" Silver asked, sounding emotionless as he stared at the man who was still chuckling contently as he examined the damage his rhydon had caused. "I took care of a problem. Now," Giovanni said as he stepped over to his son, standing directly in front of Silver with Rose's body being the only thing between them. "Who's the better man now?" he asked, a triumphant evil smirk coming to his face as he stared down at Silver with a glint in his eyes.

* * *

Silver jerked up into a sitting position with a strangled cry that made Rose jump in alarm and look over at him. "Silver? What's wrong?" she asked, looking concerned as she leaned closer. The redhead quickly turned his head to look over at her, his eyes wide as he saw she wasn't dead, and looked around. He was sitting on a red blanket under a tree in the shade with Rose, Noctly, Jewel, his honchkrow, and his umbreon. The pokemon on the blanket were staring at him too now but he didn't care as he looked over to the stream where Detonate, Shockz, Toka, Rett, his Feraligatr, his gengar, his alakazam, and his weavile were playing around. _It was a dream?_ he blinked as he put a hand to his chest, his heart still pounding as he realized he had fallen asleep after sitting on the blanket. "Silver?" Rose asked as she got on her knees and moved closer to him, putting her hands in front of her and leaning towards him. He jumped slightly and looked back at her, staring at her for a moment because the image of her dead bloody body was still in his mind. She looked at his face and was about to ask if he was okay again before he lunged at her, knocking them both down onto the blanket as he hugged her.

Rose bit her lip as her eyes widened in surprise, slightly uncomfortable at the positions they were in since the way he was hugging her made her back arch where his arms were around her arms so she couldn't move them and his right leg had both hers pinned down. She squirmed slightly but stopped when she felt the collar of her shirt get a little wet, noticing Silver had his head resting on her chest near her shoulder. "S-Silver, w-what are you doing?" she stammered, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks. Silver remained quiet, listening to her heart beating to make sure she was alive. He was sure he was awake because there was a horrible pounding in his head from sleeping on the hard ground. Rose shifted a little and looked around at the pokemon, able to see they were staring at their trainers curiously and it made her blush worsen. Silver finally felt the stares and he quickly let go, turning away from them as he quickly wiped his eyes. He had started to cry when he heard her heart. The redhead quickly got up and was about to pull out his poke balls to return his pokemon but stopped when Rose put a hand on his wrist making him tense up. "Silver, were you having a nightmare?" she asked, sounding worried, and he glanced at her. "What of it?" he tried to huff but it was hoarse and not at all menacing like he hopped.

"You were shifting around in your sleep and muttering to yourself…" she said and frowned. "I think you said something about a better man a few seconds before you woke up." she added and Silver looked away as he returned his umbreon and honchkrow. "So?" he grumbled, able to manage that as he looked to his other pokemon. "I was just going to say we could talk about it if you want." Rose said, putting on a smile and Silver felt his heart lurch again like in his dream when he saw it. "…maybe…later…" he said quietly and started towards the stream, starting to return his pokemon as Rose returned hers. "Can I walk with you?" she asked as she started folding up the blanket and Silver hesitated before nodding and casting a quick glance around, listening for stomping, just in case. Rose's smile grew as Detonate came to her side, licking her cheek happily and she giggled before walking next to Silver towards the pokemon league to go home. After a few seconds Silver reached out and took her hand in his without looking away from the road ahead of him, earning a surprised squeak from the girl and a confused "Ty?" from her typhloison, his feraligatr starting to chuckle under his breath as the pokemon league building started to come into sight. _This is j__ust until she gets home, but she wont be harmed while I'm able to breath._


End file.
